Unforeseen Circumstances: Alternate Reality 1
by Species Unknown
Summary: NEW STORY! This one really IS one chapter. doing it so i see if that makes me get mo' reviews As you can see, it IS a different story line from the original UC story. this one is most definitively a TF story. as with UJC i will say if there is some M rated stuff in a chapter. might be some in the first one because of blood and gore
1. Chapter 1

Unforeseen Circumstances: Alternate Universe 1

**Well, this is just an experiment to see if doing one chapter at a time will get me more reviews. If it does then I will be doing the remaining chapters for the rest of my stories this way. Anyway, yes it says Alternate Universe 1 meaning it features Jason and his family, MAYBE Tia sometime later, but there will be new characters. If you have noticed that Norton has been missing for a while, well…he's resigned and is on a honeymoon with Chell. (Don't ask how that happened, cuz I have no idea. [Even though I am the author]) Ok, on to the story!**

Prologue

Well, this has to be the strangest days/weeks/months of my life. If being transported to another universe and changing into something else wasn't crazy enough, those evil robots trying to wipeout anything that is sentient and living certainly aren't helping, BUT meeting that hot otherworldly chick did help quite a bit…and there I go rambling on. Let me start from the beginning… First off, my name is Jason Kings. I used to have a normal life until I got knocked out in a stream somewhere in Colorado, woke up in a hospital with a strange gem in my hands.

Chapter 1

So I was swimming in a stream with several other kids/teens/adults. Some of those were family friends that had invited us to their cabin in Colorado. To describe the cabin…well, let's just say it was much bigger than our house in Indiana. I'm swimming around and climb onto some rocks on the small waterfall. I stand there as some people in inner-tubes come floating down the river/stream/creek/whatever you wish to call it. I push a few away from me and don't see the last one coming straight at me from behind. It hits me in the legs making them buckle and I fall into the water backwards, hitting my head on the rock I was standing on causing me to see stars. I feel myself slip under the water and drift to the bottom, but as I was badly stunned I couldn't do anything other than be limp. After a few moments I slip into unconsciousness. The next thing I know is I'm waking up in some sort of REALLY bright room, with a peculiar smell. I realize I was in a hospital. (Would it kill them to tone the lights down?) A few seconds after that I realize I have something in my hand. I feel around it and find that it seems like a cut diamond one would find on a diamond ring. Only larger almost the size of my palm. 'I feel like I know what this is…' I think to myself as a doctor and two nurses come in. "Well kid, you seem to be better much faster than most other patients we have had." Says the doctor "We patched up your head, although we couldn't get you to let go of the gem. Your mother said that she had never seen the gem before. It also appears to give off some sort of non-lethal radiation. At least we think so. We have never seen this type or radiation before." After he finishes I lift my hand with the gen out from under the covers of the hospital bed to get a better look at it. It was a flaming orange with noticeably darker orange lines that split it into even quarters. I look back up at the doctor. "So does this mean I can leave?" I ask

"Since you seem fully healed, I would say yes." Says one of the nurses. The Doctor nods in agreement. I slowly sit up to make sure I don't hurt myself. After feeling fine and realizing I'm still in my swimsuit I climb out of the bed and stand up, stretching a bit. "How long was I out?" I ask the Doctor.

"About a day." He answers. I nod thinking 'So today is the day we leave' I place the gem in my swimsuit's pocket and walk out of the room, following the doctor and nurses. After I am checked out of the hospital, I ride back to the cabin to pick up my stuff, and get ready for the 20 hour drive back. I won't bore you so, to make a long story short, we arrived home safely and unpacked the car. The next day as I was chillin' in my room, I started gazing into the strange gem that I had. After a few minutes I feel something different, like something in my mind that was locked, unlock. I close my eyes and concentrate on that unlocked part of my mind and realize that I am seeing though my eyelids! I open my eyes fully and look at my arm. I can see the bones in it! 'Ohh…X-ray vision' I think to myself as I look around and see through walls. Contrary to popular belief X-ray vision isn't a perfectly see through anything. It is more like one can see a blurrish grey outline that wobbles horizontally a bit, you CAN see through clothes, BUT (keyword there) all you can see is the hard parts of the human body with an outline of the person. I concentrate again and open my eyes. I have to shut them from the brightness. I quickly turn off the lights and open my eyes again. Objects are green and light is a whitish color. 'Night vision' I do the same again and everything is in all these different colors, I turn on the lights and look at myself. I'm reddish- orange and I can see (kinda) through the walls and see other people as reddish-orange human shaped blobs. 'Heh, heat vision' I yet AGAIN close my eyes and when I open them, everything is back to normal. 'COOL' was the first thought through my head when I finished. I walk out of my room and am greeted by my dog, an Aussie named April. She's carrying her food dish. "Alright dog, I'll feed you." I say as I scoop some food out of her food holder. 'Now what was it that I was going to do…Oh! Right, I was going to work on my stories!' I proceed back into my room and pull up my Fanfiction, Universe Jumper Chronicles, and start working on it. "Tia come out from under there…" I say in a concerned tone as I drag her out. I start running my fingers through her hair to calm her down. "It's ok Tia, its ok. You don't have to be afraid." **(Those above the squiggles are the last two lines of what I have written for the UJC. If this doesn't keep you in suspense don't know WHAT will.)** I write before writer's block hits me again. I decide to see if any of my friends are on Skype. As usual only three are online, the sound test thingy, my bro Fred, and my friend Gavin Huns. "Hey" I type.

"Hey" he types back.

"Wanna vid call?" I ask

"Sure" he replies. I click on the Video Call button and wait for him to answer. "Hello" he says as his face appears on my screen.

"You want to see what I found on my vacation?" I ask. He just shrugs. I show him the gem I found. His eyes widen when he sees it. "That's huge!" he says. I just smile and nod.

"Parents just got home, got to go." Gavin says when he looks towards his door.

"Bye!" I say as we close out of Skype.

'Well that's that I suppose.' I think to myself as leave my room. I turn back when I realize I left my gem on my bed. 'Better take this with me…' I think to myself as I leave for the third time. I put my shoes on for some reason I STILL can't figure out. (But I think the gem had some part in it.) As I leave the house I get a feeling of "Just Run as Fast as Possible!" so, I listen to the feeling and just SPRINT! I start counting off the seconds it takes me to go from my driveway, around the "death circle" (you know those one-way circle streets right?), and back to my drive way. 20 seconds. 'There is NO way I could have run that distance that fast. AND not be winded' I think to myself. I pull out the gem, 'Just what are you?' I ask it even though it wouldn't answer. A while later when I'm getting ready to fall asleep, I hear a quite thump. I walk out of my room (it is downstairs ok?) I remember that there is a hammer in the bathroom next to my bedroom (don't ask me how it got there.) I grab that and look into the kitchen area when I hear the sound of the sliding glass door opening. I see the door open, a hole in the glass next to where the latch is, and two people inside looking around. "You sure you saw that kid with the large gem enter this house, Jeff?" asks one. I grip my gem tightly with one hand and the hammer with the other. I slip back into the bathroom and lie in wait.

"Yes!" snaps the second one, Jeff. "Now shut up and go look on that side of the house, Bill"

"Haharr, yes boss." Bill said dumbly. I hear footsteps, heavy ones, walk towards me. I swing out with the prongs of the hammer when they are right next to the door. The prongs catch Bill in the throat ripping through his wind-pipe and jugular effectively killing him. I notice he has a knife in his hands, a good one too. It was one of those XL pocket swords made by that something steel or other place. I walk out into the kitchen area with an awesome knife and blood dripping hammer. I stomp down heavily making roughly the same footsteps of Jeff's partner in crime. "Bill, did you find anything?" Jeff asks.

"Uh, no boss." I say in my best imitation.

"Oh, well that stinks like ****" he replies. 'Is this guy really that stupid?' I ask myself. I hear Jeff's footsteps coming towards me. I raise the hammer and knife. Knife in backhand hold and the hammer prongs forward. Jeff starts when he sees me. "You're not Bill." He says as he tries to pull a pistol out of it holster. I charge him with the hammer poised for an uppercut and the knife for a slash at his throat. He manages to get the pistol out and aims at me, I'm within striking range so I swing. The hammer strikes the pistol knocking it off target as he pulls the trigger so the shot discharges and misses by a long shot. He manages to block knife with his hand, cutting through a good portion of it. A few milliseconds later, he screams in agony. After a few seconds of that, he looks up at me with a look of hatred so intense I knew I had to kill him or die. He raises the gun again and stands up. I back away so I'm not within melee range. He shoots and I swing my knife hand deflecting the bullet. He fires again this time I smash the bullet back at him with the hammer it just barely misses him buzzing a small gash in his shirt. I take a step towards him and throw the knife. He turns and runs, but only manages to make it a few steps before my knife buries itself in his back. I walk over to him, pull out my knife and pick up the gun he dropped. I check how much ammo was remaining. 9 bullets were left. I shut the glass door and lie in wait in the shadows for if anyone else will check. I activate my X-ray vision to look around and I see two people exiting a car and walking towards the back of the house. I switch off X-ray vision and turn on night vision instead. I raise the pistol as I see one reaching through the hole in the glass. I aim at his head and squeeze the trigger scoring a perfect hit. The first thing that goes through my head at that (no pun intended) was Boom, Headshot. The body fell and the second guy pulled out his gun and walked in. he walks right by my hiding place, so I bash his foot with the hammer's well, hammer. He hops around a bit before checking under the table. What he finds is a 14 year old teen holding a gun up to his face. I smile sweetly and squeeze the trigger. Bits of brains, bones and a whole LOT of blood cover the wall behind him. I leave the gun, hammer, and knife one a table and head back to bed. Only then did I realize the true extent of what I had done. 'Oh, God! I've just killed some people.' One side of my brain thinks 'but you had to do it, they were after the gem and they would have killed you if you hadn't.' the other argues. 'True, better call the police.' I think as I get out of bed and walk to the phone. **(I ain't gonna bore you with the call [that and I wouldn't know what it would be like])** a little later I hear the sounds of sirens coming closer. I smile as I see the lights stop outside of my house. My mom comes running down the stairs with my bros and sister. "Is it over? Are you hurt?" she asks me hugging me tightly to her.

"Yes Mom, I'm fine." I answer her

"Then why are you covered in blood?" asks my little sister Rose. My mom jumps back.

"Who says it's mine?" I answer Rose's question with one of my own cheekily.

"What did you do to them?" asks one of my brothers, Ben.

"Why don't you look for your selves?" I say pointing to the kitchen. A knock sounds at the door and I open it. Three officers were standing there. "Which one of you called the police?" asks Officer1. I raise my hand. Two of the officers enter the house as the Officer1 questions us. "What the *bleep!* happened here!" shouts Officer2.

"Those are the reason why I called!" I call back.

"What do you think their names are?" asks O3 as I walk back with my questioning done.

"Well tubby over there by the bathroom is called Bill, and the guy with the knife in the back is called Jeff." I answer "I don't know who the other two are."

"Bill and Jeff huh?" what does that sound like to you?" O3 asks O2.

"The B&J Burglars?" he answers

"Yep."

"Wait, B&J Burglars? You're telling me that I a 14 year old kid killed FOUR people from the top 10 most wanted criminals?" I ask. The police look at me with awe on their faces.

"You killed them? How?" asks O3

"Simple, hid in the bathroom with a hammer and pegged tubby in the throat with the prongs, took his knife ("more like small sword." Mutters O2), imitated his footsteps and voice then charged Back-stabbed over there, knocked his pistol off target, cut his hand with the knife, backed off, and threw the knife as he turned to run. Then I lay in wait for if anyone else came, I shot one as he tried to open the door, then the other when he looked under the table." I explain. O2 shakes his head in disbelief. "You really did that?" he asks. I look him square in the eyes and answer in the most sincere voice "Yes"

"I'll accept that." Says O1 from behind, causing me to jump. I had been so wrapped up in telling my story I didn't notice when he approached us. "Well let's move 'em out of here and clean up a bit." He orders the other officers. My family and I stand back as the officers do what they were trained to do. I still feel guilty about killing them so I decide to sneak away and run a bit. I get out without anyone noticing and start running as fast as I can and concentrate on running. I run until I reach a small wall, I don't stop; I vault the wall and the gap that I didn't see, and land safely on the other side. Four people ranging from my age to 15 climb out of the gap. I eye them suspiciously.

"Relax kid. We aren't going to attack you or anything. We just want to know how long you've been a freerunner." The oldest looking teen says.

"I haven't been a freerunner." I answer him

"Never?" asks a 14 looking girl

"Never." I answer her

"Wow, the only people I know who can jump that are us, and we can do it just barely too." The leader says. "Oh, my name's John, that's Joe, Jessica (we call her Jessie) and the one that asked the second question is Jasmine (we call her Jazz)." He says pointing to each. Joe is the second boy and looks younger than John, Jessie is the older girl and Jazz seems to be the youngest in the group.

"Jason." I tell them my name. John nods approvingly.

"You're lucky; we don't let just anybody join our group. You have to have at least one of you initials being a J or K. So you want to join?"

"Only if you teach me how to freerun!" I say with a half-smile.

"Deal!" John says holding out his hand. I shake it.

"So what is the group called?" I ask.

"Uh…we haven't decided a name even though we've been together for quite some time." Answers Jessie.

"How about ?" I ask

"But why J and no K?" asks John

"Before we start moving we could say 'Kay !" I tell them. They all nod. "I think I had better go before my parents get worried." I tell them before starting to jog away.

"Don't worry we'll be here for a while yet!" calls John after me. I just wave to acknowledge it. Each day after that I ran over to the place and was trained in free running. I decide to head out with the into the village nearby where I live. There was just one problem, it was close to dark when we left and my curfew is 11 (thankfully). The problem is there are quite a few juniors through seniors that gather and roam the streets at night. So we run into town and right away there are a few of the gang sitting there. "Don't stop. Keep running!" I say urgently. I was able to keep the knife and pistol, but I haven't used them since I killed the B&J Burglars. 'I just might have to use the knife.' I think to myself. Three of the gang members guarding the road stand up to block us, I pull back my fist (and as I'm in the lead) swing it in a brutal sucker punch from the momentum of my running. It knocks the member down and we keep running as they give chase. We vault easily over things they have to go around or climb over. I jump onto and off of a wall putting myself into a midair cartwheel to land on the other side of the road, and kept running. The others follow suit. "Over there! They're over there!" shouts one of gang members pointing at us while calling to some others. 'Well looks like we will soon have quite a lot of the gang trying to catch us.' I think with a smile. "Jason, turn left!" shouts John, so I turn left into an alleyway. The rest of the follow. I stop when I see it's a dead end. "Crap!" says John "We're gon-"

"No. We're not. This alley is small only a few can get at us at a time, besides I have these." I say as I pull out my knife and gun. "We also are more agile and faster than they are." I turn on my iPod to the Album End of Silence by Red, and prepared to fight. When the first few entered the alley what they saw was a kid several years younger than them standing there with a 26 in knife including handle and a 12 shot 9mil, and a look of severe defiance on his face. Behind him would be 4 others with their fists raised and the same look in their eyes. I watched a two of the 3 take a step back. "What do you want?" I shout at them.

"You didn't pay the toll to use these roads, so you must pay the price!" shouts one of them

"These roads belong to no one!" shouts Jazz.

"I know you wouldn't use those!" says the one who spoke first as he charged me. Big mistake.

"Oh really? Here's the answer!" I shout as I point the gun at the charging fool. I shoot him in the leg causing him to fall. The remaining two back away. One raises several throwing knives. As he swings his arm forward I shoot him in the head, killing him. The other turns and runs. The others outside the alley decide to rush us. I shoot several and once my ammo in the gun ran out I started using my knife to cut and stab and the gun a bludgeon. We were slowly being over whelmed until I thrust my hand forward and an orange shield you could say came out and forced the gang members in front of me away. They slammed into the walls in front of the alley. Knocked out, after that it was easy to mop up the rest of the gang members. "So, do we just leave them or what?" asks Jessie.

"I say leave them. That way they and others know, they can be defeated." Says John. I nod in agreement. We leave kind of annoyed that the only things we got were- instead of some treats- bruises, and cuts. We arrive back at our ditch I high spirits though because we proved that the population of the village didn't have to be AS afraid. I head home after talking with them a bit. The next day I head over to the ditch and (for once) arrived first. 'Where is everybody?' I wonder. I look around for any sign of them. I see a note under a rock. I pick it up and read it. "We have your friends, come at 11:46 to ************ or they're dead." It said. I start running to where the place is and along the way I call the police. I stop in front of the place, an old warehouse, pull out my pistol and knife, and barge in. "Look out Jason! It's a trap!" calls John. I shoot a gang member in the chest and stab another in the neck. One comes at me with a crowbar after my pistol ran out of ammo and I didn't have time to reload. I block it with my knife and grab the crowbar with my other hand. I yank it out of his grip, drop the pistol, and start using the crowbar and knife to slash, stab, bash, and kill. After removing most of them, I hear police sirens stopping outside the warehouse. 'Let the PD's take care of the rest.' I think to myself as I walk over, reloading, to my friends. "Behind and above you!" shouts Jessie. I turn and fire my gun as I feel a bullet carving a gash across my chest from the middle of the bone between my neck and shoulder to the middle of my right side ribs. I must have got the bugger who shot me because I hear a THUMP, as he hits the ground. 'I'm good, I have my gem on me, my flash-drive with all my games, my weapons, and I rescued my friends.' I thought as feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. I see an orange film cover everything, but I think nothing of it as I finally slip into the welcoming embrace of darkness.

**[Transmission Received]**

**Well, there you have it I kicked off the first chapter of this book with a cliff hanger (Aren't I mean? *braces with fire hose for any flames*) still I hope this one chapter thingy gives me MORE reviews (or are you peeps just getting lazy?) than my other story. R&R PLEASE! I BEG YOU! (See, now look what you've done, you've made me BEG) | It is**

** |That little**

** V Blue BOTTON! **


	2. Chapter 2

Unforeseen Circumstances: Alternate Reality 1

**Well Here We Are Again. It's Always Such A Pleasure. Ok, so I got a review(s) form one or two of you saying that the first chapter didn't have much plot, I made Jason a bad***, etc. Well that much is true I DIDN'T have a plot for it. Maybe later on I will plan these out, but I will try to make up for the "no plot" issue (somewhat) in this chapter. This chapter should delve into what and how he feels after his life threatening injury(s). Both physical AND mental, (for the mental part) mainly on his guilt of taking some one's life. So if he seems a little unstable blame it on that. (I hope this satisfies you, Spindash77!) Now what was I forgetting…Oh yes! New characters will be entering the story! REJOICE! (Just kidding) Here is a question for some people; When Does the Narwhal Bacon? (Please tell me if you are a Redditor, 9gagger, or other. I just want to see which has more influence both on the site and reading my stories)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PORTAL OR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!**

_A mysterious figure is sitting at home when a bright orange flash appears form the woods behind its house. The figure gets up from its seat and puts the book it was reading down. 'Of course something just HAS to happen as I get to a good part.' The figure thinks, annoyed. As the figure walks out of its house it hears a faint moan from where the flash originated. The figure starts running 'someone's hurt! Got to help them!' is what runs through the figures mind as they rush over to the source of the noise. The figure looks into a clearing that wasn't there before and sees a vaguely humanoid figure lying there seeming ly dead. There! A faint rising and falling of the chest! The (1__st__) figure walks closer and sees that, from the body shape and clothes, (2__nd__) figure is male. Then Figure1 sees the blood. The slowly growing puddle of blood. Then they follow the blood trail to the giant and sort of deep gash that streaks across his chest. Figure1 pulls out some of the bandages they keep on them at all times and wraps them tight, but not so tight circulation and breathing is cut off, around and over the gash. The 1__st__ figure picks up the male, injured one and carries him back to its house. The figure dresses up the injured one's injury better now that they are at the first figures house. It lays him down in one of the guest bedrooms. (s) He then steels him/herself for the waiting period to see if he (the injured one) makes it through. After a little while he/she decides to make a broth for the "guest" to "eat". This continues for several days until one day the mysterious figure (1__st__) picks up on something strange…_

POV CHANGE!

As I woke up slowly, straight off the bat I noticed SOMETHING was wrong. "Ow." I mutter as I rub the bandages cove—'wait Bandages?' I look down and see in this order; Bandages, clothes, fur. Yes that's right FUR. I look over what I can see (I was still feeling too weak to sit up.) I had turned into an anthropomorphic malamute (don't know what that is? Look it up or think of a wolf sized husky) 'I'm pretty certain that I was a human…' I think to myself as I look around the room. Nice red curtains, beige colored walls, generic blanket. 'Must be a guest room.' I think as I hear footsteps coming from the hall. The footsteps stop in front of my door and I hear knocking. "Can I come in?" asks the sweetest, beautiful voice I have ever heard. **(Yes, Jason CAN be sappy if he wants to be [or I make him :])** "Yes" I say.

"Here, I made you something to eat when I heard you stirring." Says a female anthropomorphic malamute as she enters the room carrying a bowl of some sort of soup. When she looks up, from keeping an eye on the soup so it doesn't spill, she starts when she makes eye contact. "What?" I ask

"I had no idea that's what your eyes looked like." She says as she walks over to the bed.

"What do they look like?" I ask "and while you're telling me can you help me sit up?" she just nods and helps me sit up. As I eat my soup (it is chicken-noodle) she describes my eyes. "They are a flaming orange with darker orange streaks splitting them into perfect quarters." She says "They also seem to be lit with a strange fire."

"Humph, interesting." I say as I finish my soup. 'They sound like my gem.' I think. I look up at her as she takes the bowl. She had the slightest questioning look in her eyes. "Hey, we never told each other our names." I say as she starts to leave. She rubs her neck sheepishly "Whoops. Heh, heh." She says "My name is Keyra."

"Keyra, eh? I like it." I say "Mine's Jason. Jason Kings."

"Oh? I like yours too." She replies before turning to leave.

"One more question." I say.

"Sure." She says smiling.

'Are you a telepath?' I think

"No" she replies and leaves quickly. 'Got ya. If someone wasn't they'd tell me to spit it out. But you answered, meaning you ARE.' I think with a smile as she leaves. I hear a BANG! on a wall close by. I just laugh. Then I think of my gem again. 'Where is it?' I think as I look around and see several objects on the table next to me. I recognize my iPod, flash-drive, gun, knife, crowbar (not really mine), but no gem. The last two objects are what look like a sword handle with two quarters of an orange gem on each side of it. The other is a wrist gauntlet with two more quarters of said gem. I strap on the gauntlet and pick up the sword. The gems start glowing and the gauntlet's start spinning REALLY fast, then two "blades" of energy come from each items gems (one "blade" for each) the sword looks like and orange energy sword from Halo, except orange instead of blue. The other is a shield of twin rotating "pointed" Yin-Yang thingies. I concentrate on the gems once I turn them off and they rise out of whatever was holding them in place and join together with a small orange flash and poof, my gem was there. I stare at it dumbly for a moment before concentrating again to split it and insert them back in the holders. I feel really weak after that, so I lay back down and fall asleep. **(Since I have never killed someone, nor am I good at writing scary stories [but that's probably because I have never tried] I am going to do Keyra's thoughts on what has happened.)**

Keyra's POV

I decided to do the same as Jason after sensing him fall asleep. 'I don't think he will sleep well because of those nightmares…' I think to myself as I get ready. How he knew I was a telepath I will never know, but I had to close off my mind from his, the nightmares were that intense. 'Is that what it's like to kill someone? All that guilt? I think I'll ask him in the morning…' I think. I set my alarm for early in the morning so that I have time to prepare for fixing Jason up. 'Jason, there's just something that draws me towards you. I don't thin-I KNOW it isn't love. But what is it?' those where my last thoughts before I fell asleep.

**TIME SKIP AND POV CHANGE!**

Jason's POV

It had been several days since Keyra found me out in the forest behind her house. The day after I woke up, she had asked me what killing someone felt like. I didn't have a definite answer, because all my killings were out of defense. I COULD tell her that extreme guilt came with killing a person. **(Not that I would know :D)** Since I had lost a LOT of blood, I had to stay in bed for most of the time. Although I DID move out of bed when I felt the strength. The first time I tried I was able to move a few steps before Keyra had to catch me. A few days later I was able to walk around the room more or less under my own power (had to use chairs and things to keep from falling over). I had also discovered my newest Eye Power. I call it Chaos Vision in honor of the Chaos Emeralds. You know how people describe aura and the Force? Think of it as SEEING that. So I can see people's emotions and their connections to other people and things. So today I was looking out of the window of Keyra's guest room and I saw a girl rabbit come walking up to Keyra's door. I switch to Chaos Vision and I notice that there are a lot of happy thoughts flowing around in her head, but buried under all that where Keyra can't see (that and she dislikes delving into peoples personal stuff.) it through telepathy, is a deep, DEEP sadness. I watch as Keyra opens the door and they enter. I go back to normal vision after that. 'Hmm, I think it is time to see what I have as an appropriate song for this. OH! Here's one!' I think to myself as I grab my iPod and look through it. "The Last Night" by Skillet. I turn it on, put it on full volume, and place it next to the door. It opens up with a piano.

Male: You come to me with scars on your wrist

You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this.

Female: I just came to good bye, Didn't want you to see me cry I'm fine.

Male: But I know it's a lie…

This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be.

The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go.

I'm everything you need me to be…

Your parents say everything is your fault.

But they don't know you like I know you, they don't know you at all

Female: I'm so sick of when they say, it's just a phase you'll be okay you're fine.

Male: But I know it's a lie.

This'll be the last you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be

The last night you spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go.

I'm everything you need me to be

The last night away from me…

The night is so long when everything's wrong

If you give me your hand I will help you hold on.

Tonight…

Tonight…

This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be.

The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go.

I'm everything you need me to be.

I won't let you say goodbye, and I'll be your reason why.

The last night away from me…

Away from me..

I had snuck part way down the stairs during the song and listened to their reactions. Both had broken down and wept at it. The bunny was doing it the most. I walk the rest of the way down. Until I stepped wrong and slipped. The only thing that saved me from hitting my head on the stairs was the hand rail. "Kid, hold out your arm." I say as I walk towards the bunny. She holds out her left one. "Your right arm" she reluctantly extends it. I pull back the sleeve and peel back some fur, and there (as I suspected) is several slowly bleeding claw marks. Keyra's eyes widen at this and I hear her muttering things about cleaning the wound and that the bunny shouldn't have covered them as she bustles about the room grabbing supplies. "Kid, even if your parents or whomever that has abused you says not to tell anyone or it will be worse, tell someone. A trusted person. They should be able to help with this kind of thing." **(this goes for EVERYONE who has and is being abused that is reading this)** I tell her. She continues to look down and nods. "Lucy. You don't have to be afraid of him." Says Keyra.

'So her name's Lucy…' "She's right you know. My name's Jason." I say with a smile and quite the opposite of how I was when I told her off. She gives me an unsure smile. "So where did that song come from?" asks Keyra as she bandages up Lucy's cuts.

"This" I say as I hold up my iPod "I also have a bunch of other songs."

"Oh?"

"Yep." I reply. I start playing "It Ends Tonight" by All American Rejects. I had split the thing by artists so when I put the AAR folder on "random" it plays random AAR songs. It starts "Move Along" as Keyra starts making dinner. I wink at Lucy as the song is playing. A few more songs are played until Keyra finishes with dinner. It was pancakes. (Don't tell me you have NEVER had breakfast food for dinner.) "Best pancakes ever." I tell Keyra. "You seem different. Where do you come from?" asks Lucy.

"Lucy…" says Keyra in an exasperated tone.

"No, no. It's okay, she's just curious." I tell Keyra before I turn to Lucy "Well, Keyra can explain how she found me, because I was unconscious at the time and all I remember was trying to rescue my friends who were taken hostage, getting shot, falling unconscious from blood loss, and then waking up in the guest room."

"Wait, you never told me that." Says Keyra

"I didn't? hmm…I'm sure I did…" I say as I shrug.

"Really?" asks Lucy with wide eyes.

"Really." I say sincerely. Lucy looks at the clock in Keyra's kitchen.

"Pooh, I have to leave. Bye Miss Keyra! Bye Mr. Jason!" says Lucy as she leaves. I look at Keyra.

"Cute kid." I say. She "mmm"s and nods. I help her with the cleaning up (something I would normally NOT do.) After that I take a shower. (Hey it has been almost two WEEKS since I last had one.) Then I went to bed. **(I think I will try to give a dream…)**

_I see fire, lots of fire and I hear explosions and screams as innocents get caught in the explosions and fire. Then comes the blood…gallons of it. I watch helpless as Mobians are blasted by lasers, torn by bullets, and shredded by metal claws. One body stands out from the rest, the body of a child rabbit with her chest torn open. 'Lucy…NO!' I cry even though no one would hear. I look towards a large hill as the sun rises above it. A figure stands atop the hill. It looks like a hedgehog. As the sun moves across the hedgehog I see that "it" is a girl. She looks up and then blazing emerald eyes open as she jumps off the top and rushes down the hill. A sonic boom is heard as she rams into a wave of dog like robots that are attacking the town. As she strikes I watch as she's joined by a lynx, meerkat, another hedgehog, echidna, cat with wings, bee, crocodile, and chameleon. 'So there IS still hope…' I realize as the dream fades._

**So how was THAT? If you are wondering if those are things to come, I WON'T TELL YOU. Because if I did, that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it? Yes I am giving away a few things in this chapter. Tell me in your review what you think they are. I will beg again. REVIEW PLEASE! *sobs* (it's the little blue button)**

** \/**


End file.
